Become an Actor
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Syuting Final phase Gundam Seed sedikit terganggu karena Freedom kehabisan bahan bakar dan jatuh ke bumi. Tanpa sengaja, Kira bertemu pemuda berwajah cute ketika hendak isi bensin di SPBU. Siapakah dia? temukan jawabannya disini. mind to RnR? bukan yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed milik saya *digiles*

**Genre:** Humor, Parody , Romance (dikit2)

**Pairing:** KiraxShinn (bukan YAOI !)

**Rate:** T? K? siapapun boleh baca :D

**Warning:** Typo, OOC , abal (?), lebay, gaje dan lain-lain DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Yeaay ! akhirnya saya publish fict di fandom anime kesukaan saya! Gundam Seed *joged-joged gaje*. Padahal fict saya di fandom detnot belum selesai, jujur saja saya lagi nggak punya ide buat ngelanjutin. Err.. atau lebih tepatnya lagi nggak bisa merangkai kata-kata bagus buat ngelanjutin itu fic. Betewe.. saya kelamaan ya.. udah deh, langsung aja cekidot.. RnR yak !

**Become an Actor**

Kira Yamato,

Seorang ultimate coordinator berusia 16 tahun berkarisma dan wajah yang lumayan (baca : sangat) tampan. Boleh saya diskripsikan dahulu sebelum saya melanjutkan fict ini? Kira Yamato (saya sebut lagi), adalah anak kandung dari Ulen dan Via Hibiki. Walaupun janinnya dikembangkan diluar rahim emaknya, yang punya tetap menghendaki Kira anak kandungnya Ulen sama Via.

Menurut Wikipedia *ngelirik halaman wiki* kira adalah seorang yang pendiam dan pemurung, jika boleh saya tambahkan lagi Ia sedikit…ehem…cengeng. Warna mata keunguan yang dimilikinya sukses membuat Fllay, Lacus, dan saya terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Kulit kecoklatan yang bersinar (bersih bersinar.. sunligh*) makin menampakan pesona 'ketampanan' Kira. Terlebih lagi ia menaiki gundam tangguh yang bernama Freedom.. ajiib

Oke, cukup, saya tidak akan melanjutkan diskripsi lagi. Karena saya tau anda tau rupa sang ultimate tampan ini. Dalam fict ini Kira adalah seorang actor sekaligus produser film yang sedang mengalami kebangkrutan. Dan sekarang, Kira beserta kru filmnya sedang syuting serial terbaru mereka. Ini adalah kisah pahit getirnya Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Cagalli, Mwu dan yang lainnya dalam melakoni profesi mereka. Yaitu, membuat adegan Film Gundam Seed phase 50, alias FINAL PHASE !

**O.O.O.O.O**

Syuuut, terdengar suara laser ditembakkan "Mati kau Freedom! Rasakan weapon indahku !" ucap, atau lebih tepatnya teriak pemuda berambut merah kepada pengemudi Freedom, sebut saja Clotho Buer. Tapi, karena pengemudi Freedom adalah peran utama dalam serial ini. Maka dengan mulusnya Freedom menghindari weapon Clotho, sedangkan sang penembak hanya berdecak dan bergumam 'sial, kalo aja gue yang jadi peran utama. Udah gue bejek-bejek itu orang ! udah ngasih gajinye dikit. Gue muncul Cuma beberapa episode, sialan ! tembak lagi aje! Biar sekalian matek..khu..khu..khu'

Syuu.. syuu.. syuu.. tembakan bertubi-tubi dari Raider Gundam yang dinaiki Clotho menimbulkan alunan merdu di studio luar angkasa(?)Freedom yang berusaha menghindar, sekarang berguling-guling diatas meteor yang numpang lewat demi meramaikan suasana. Freedom terus berguling hingga tidak sengaja menabrak Justice Gundam milik Athrun yang sedang berduel sengit dengan Forbidden Gundam milik Shani. "Aww.. Kira ! kau melukai Justiceku," spontan Athrun berteriak seperti perempuan ketika Freedom milik kira dengan tidak sengaja menendang bagian dada (emang ada ye?). Justice langsung meringkuk di pojokan sambil terisak.

Kira, Clotho, Shani langsung sweatdrop berjamaah melihat ulah Athrun Zala beserta Justicenya. Syuu..Syuu..Syuu.. suara tembakan bersahut-sahutan oleh gundam yang-nggak-tau-datengnya-darimana menuju ke satu titik, satu pusat, yaitu Eternal. Kapal Lacus ! Freedom a.k.a Kira sebagai pengemudinya langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya kearah Eternal, tentu saja untuk melindungi kekasih dan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Freedom melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, tapi takdir berkehendak lain. Warna putih-merah-biru yang menghiasi badan Gundam tangguh itu perlahan memudar. "Sial" umpat Kira sambil mengutak-atik keyboard di depannya.

"kenapa kehabisan bensin disaat gue mau jadi pahlawan sih !" ucap Kira dengan nada frustasi. Dan seketika itu, Freedom kehilangan daya untuk terbang, sehingga meluncur bebas ke bawah. Kearah bumi, lebih tepatnya ke Negara tercinta 'Orb'.

Freedom semakin dekat dengan permukaan bumi, Kira memposisikan gundamnya se cool mungkin untuk mengantisipasi..emm.. menghindari kejadian jatuh tidak elit. Kira melihat pemandangan Negara Orb tepat dibawahnya, pulau Onogoro dengan semua keindahannya. Well, sepertinya Kira tak mampu mendaratkan gundamnya dengan cara yang benar. Walhasil gundamnya jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit (bagian mulut *emang ada ya? Kalo nggak ada ya di ada"in* mencium aspal). Kira langsung shock melihat gundam kerennya jatuh dengan posisi seperti itu. Hingga Kira terkena serangan jantung ringan.

Ia keluat dari kokpit gundamnya, matanya beredar kearah kanan kirinya. Seringai muncul dari mulutnya ketika ia melihat sebuah pom bensin yang tidak jauh dari jatuhnya Freedom. Ia hendak membeli bensin dari SPBU saudara-saudara. Tangannya mulai merogoh saku baju perangnya, ia mencari uang (kalau nemu) di sakunya. Namun nihil, sama sekali tak ada uang di sakunya. Hanya ada bon ngutang makanan dari warung Bu Pepen yang ada, beserta struk kredit gundam dari dealer. Sepertinya ia lupa, uang terakhirnya telah ia pakai untuk membeli buku icha-icha paradise karangan jiraya (leh?).

Kira mendengus kesal, batapa bodohnya ia membeli buku itu disaat bahan bakar gundamnya mulai menipis. Faktor utamanya adalah si Athrun sering minjem Freedom untuk bepergian bersama Cagalli. Ia ingin menghemat persediaan bahan bakar Justicenya, mengingat harga BBM dinaikkan hampir 50%. Untuk aktor bergaji minim seperti Athrun ini adalah sebuah penyiksaan, Hell-lah bahasa yang lebih singkat. Namun Athrun tidak memikirkan kesejahteraan sahabatnya. Ini adalah pelajaran untuk seorang Kira, yaitu. Jangan meminjamkan gundammu disaat harga BBM naik.

Karena Freedom udah nggak bisa di starter (?), akhirnya Kira memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke SPBU yang berjarak 100km (?), bercanda. Cuma 100 meter dari jatuhnya ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. Padahal hawa di bumi sedang panas sekali. karena ia tak ingin kelewatan perang di atas, dengan sangat terpaksa ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan aspal. Kemudian ia mendaki gunung dan lewati lembah (?).

**O.O.O.O.O**

'Sampai !' gumam Kira dalam hati (jelas lah), ia sedikit menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menapaki jalanan panjang yang membuat ia sedikit lelah, err.. mungkin sangat. SPBU sudah ada di depan mata, selangkah lagi demi melindungi Lacus Clyne tersayang !.

Ramai, satu kata sudah cukup mendiskripsikan keadaan di SPBU ini. Lagi-lagi kira mendengus kesal, sudah beberapa kali ia tertimpa kesialan. Bahkan untuk jadi pahlawan dimata Lacus pun harus dengan penantian yang panjang seperti ini. Peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya ketika ia melihat antrian sepanjang 100km (wew), bercanda Cuma 1 km doing kok. 'haruskah?' ia bergumam didalam hati.

6 jam ia mengantri untuk mendapatkan sedikit BBM untuk bahan bakar gundamnya. Dan sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi pengentri lain di depannya. Matanya berbinar, seolah barusan menang lotre hadiah liburan ke hawai. Kira melenggang ke arah petugas SPBU berseragam merah, mulutnya terbuka dan mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Permisi mas, saya mau beli-" Kira belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh mas-mas petugas SPBU berambut hitam yang sedang membelakangi dirinya sambil ngitung duit"Solarnye abis bang,"

Kira cengo, kenapa mas SPBU ini yakin sekali bahwa ia akan membeli BBM jenis Solar? 'dasar mas SPBU sok tau ! gue weapon lu pake Freedom gue' bisik kira dalam hati. "Umm… bukan mas saya nggak mau beli solar, tapi-" lagi-lagi mas SPBU memotong kalimat Kira yang belum selesai.

"Premiumnye nggak ada, udah diganti pertamax semua " ini orang kok nyolot ya *digorok mas SPBU*

"Saya nggak mau beli premium ataupun pertamax, tapi saya mau-" lagi-lagi terpotong ! menyebalkan sekali mas SPBU ini, sedangkan Kira hanya bisa mendengus dan mengepalkan tangan.

"Lalu?"

"Saya mau beli bahan bakar NUKLIR buat GUNDAM saya yang ada disitu" ucap kira sembari menunjuk kearah Freedom yang sedang meringkuk dengan posisi tidak elit yang sudah dijelaskan diatas.

Dalam sepersekian detik sang mas SPBU itu langsung memutar badannya menghadap Kira. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna, ia memandangi Kira yang matanya membulat juga. Mau tau alasan mata mereka membulat? Mau ya? Mau? Mau? *digorok soalnya maksa*. Oke, kita mulai dari mas SPBU dulu.

Mas SPBU kaget, karena ada seorang berpakaian ketat yang siap maju perang berdiri di hadapannya. Terlebih lagi ketika ia hendak meminta NUKLIR untuk bahan bakar GUNDAMnya, yang jelas jelas NUKLIR itu NGGAK ADA di SPBU. Mau lo cari di SPBU seluruh dunia juga NGGAK BAKAL KETEMU (mas SPBU : woi, nggak usah di capslock nape!)

Sedangkan Kira, matanya sukses membulat karena dihadapannya, seorang petugas SPBU yang tadi sempat membuatnya geregetan. Adalah seorang pemuda berwajah cute, bermata merah darah yang terkesan MENGGODA, rambut hitam yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari seperti bintang iklan shampo terkenal. Plus bertubuh proporsional yang semakin membuat Kira berdecak kagum. Kira melihat name tagnya 'Shinn Asuka'. Nama yang indah, hingga tak sadar Kira mengalami nosebleed berat.

Spontan Kira mendekati mas SPBU, oke mulai sekarang sebut saja Shinn. Kira menggenggam tangannya dan memasang wajah ingin-melamar *plak*. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Kira, sedangkan Shinn hanya mampu memasang wajah horor. Keringat segede biji duren mengucur dari kepalanya. "hiduplah disampingku, Shinn," tiga kata minus satu untuk nama yang berhasil membuat Shinn pingsan ditempat. Kira Cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala akibat kutu yang merajalela *plak* tidak serius, nggak ada kutu kok. 'sepertinya aku salah ngomong deh' gumam Kira.

Tanpa pikir panjang (soalnya kalo pikir panjang fict ini nggak selesai-selesai) Kira langsung menggedong Shinn yang sedang pingsang ala bridal style kearah Freedomnya jatuh. Dan author yang sedang terkena firus fujoshi akut langsung mengabadikan momen itu dengan memotretnya sebagai kenang kenangan plus mau di jadikan koleksi album nistanya. (weks.. kok jadi yaoi begini? Cukuup ! cukuup !).

**O.O.O.O.O**

Shinn membuka mata merahnya, Ia mengerjapkannya perlahan untuk mempertajam pengelihatannya. Dilihatnya, Kira sedang jongkok seperti gaya duduk L di manga deathnote (beh..beh..) sambil memainkan gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Shinn langsung sweatdrop melihat pemuda itu bergaya seperti anak ilang.

"Hey, kau orang aneh," sapa Shinn dengan sangat tidak ramah. Kira langsung memberikan deathglarenya seakan berkata namaku-bukan-orang-aneh!. "Siapa kau? Dan mengapa kau menculikku?," sambung Shinn dengan nada yang lebih nggak enak lagi.

Kira menghela napas, 'sepertinya ia benar-benar salah paham' gumam Kira.

"Umm… Shinn perkenalkan namaku adalah Kira Yamato" ucap kira plus mengulurkan tangannya. Sepertinya Shinn sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Kira.

Hal anehpun terjadi, Shinn yang tadinya cuek ayam, eh cuek bebek. Mendadak menampakkan wajah sumringah, matanya berbinar, mulutnya menganga.

"Aaa..appa.. ja..ja..jadi… kaau Ki..kira.. Ya-ma-to," ujar Shinn terbata-bata "yang main serial Gundam Seed !" sambung Shinn seolah tak percaya. Sedangkan Kira hanya mengangguk pelan plus memasang senyum manisnya (baca : senyum nista).

Dengan sigap Shinn mengambil handphone 'pink' bekas adeknya yang udah matek (anda sekalian pasti tau kan jalan ceritanya). "Kyaaaa… Kira, ayo kita berfoto bersama! Aku adalah penggemar fanatikmu," Shinn berteriak seperti perempuan. Sedangkan Kira Cuma cengo' dibuatnya.

Jepret.. Jepret.. suara kamera handphone Shinn err.. Mayu mungkin lebih tepatnya, mengalun (?) dengan cepat (?). Tiba-tiba Kira punya pemikiran hentai *plak*, bukan tapi pemikiran ero *di weapon*, oke nggak bercanda lagi ! pemikian mesum *di bom nuklir sampek nyungsep* *author berjalah tertatih-tatih ke depan laptop*. Kali ini saya benar-benar serius, pemikiran licik *bawa tameng*.

"Fotoku nggak gratis lo Shinn," Ujar kira sambil memasang tampang mengejek. (satu alisnya dinaikkan).

"UAPUAA? Jahat !" teriak Shinn yang tau-tau bawa toa dari mesjid. "Masa harus bayar sih?" sambung Shinn sambil menggunakan jurus puppy eyes no jutsu (bener nggak nih tulisannye?).

"Ya! Harus bayar, huahahahaha" tawa laknat Kira memenuhi layar para readers.

"Apa? Hanya untuk beberapa foto ini?" jawab Shinn dengan mata bercermin-cermin. "Kira ! apa kau tau, semenjak keluargaku mati di Orb, aku hidup terlunta-lunta. Hingga akhirnya aku mandapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan di SPBU. Dan sekarang? Kau menyuruhku membayar, bahkan aku belum pernah digaji sekalipun" teriak Shinn dengan menggunakan toa, yang sukses membuat Kira budeg ditempat.

"Tenang saja Shinn, aku puny aide cemerlang," ujar kira sambil memegangi telinganya yang mbengung itu. "ikutlah bersamaku, aku ingin membuat sekuel dari Gundam Seed. Dan aku ingin kau jadi pemeran utamanya, tapi tanpa dibayar," sambung kira sambil menunjukkan detetan gigi putihnya dan tersenyun ala Rock Lee dari anime Naruto plus tangannya yang membentuk huruf V. persis dah…

Shinn melongo, mata merahnya langsung menumpahkan cairan bening alias air mata. Mungkin bisa disebut air mata kebahagiaan. Ia mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Shinn memeluk kira erat, sampai napas Kira tersengal. Ya, ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak cara Shinn mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

Perlahan Kira melepaskan pelukan maut Shinn, ditariknya Shinn menuju keatas Freedomnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut mereka, melambai indah bagaikan nyiur dipantai (?). Tangan Kira dan Shinn bertautan, mereka menikmati matahari terbenam di atas Freedom ditemani hembusan angin yang terus merayu.

Kira mengangkat tangannya (kayak di film yang hero hero gitu) seakan menantang langit. "ayo kita jelajahi dunia baru," ujar Kira yang terus menatap langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

"Apa benar Kira, aku boleh," Tanya Shinn ragu-ragu

"Ya Shinn, aku adalah produsernya. Aku punya hak untuk mengatur itu" jawab Kira sambil menunjukkan senyum pepsoden yang berhasil membuat Shinn blushing. 'huh, gue lakuin ini juga gara-gara kepepet nggak punya duit. Mana utang gue dimana-mana. Kasbon gue di warung Bu Pepen udah banyak banget' gumam Kira dalam hati, tentu saja Shinn tidak mengetahui akal bulus Kira.

"Kenapa kau memilih aku, Kira?" Tanya Shinn dengan nada memelas

'tentu saja karena kau tak dibayar, sekalian menghemat uangku' jawab Kira dalam hati "Itu karena aku tersepona pada pandangan yang pertama, Shinn," sungguh berlidah dua !

Shinn Blushing.. yay.. hari ini adalah hari ter-blushing dalam sepanjang sejarah kehidupan Shinn Asuka. "Ayo kita berangkat keluar angkasa, aku masih harus menyelesaikan Final Phase serial Gundam Seed," dan Shinn hanya menggangguk pelan. Bahagia.. sangat bahagia…

**O.O.O.O.O**

Finally, Shinn dan Kira berhasil dapat tumpangan dari pesawat yang numpang lewat dan mereka kembali ke luar angkasa tempat dimana terjadi syuting serial GS Final Phase berlangsung. Tapi yang dilihat Kira sungguh mengejutkan. Sepi.. nggak ada satupun gundam berkeliaran disini. namun Kira melihat ada sekumpulan chara GS yang sedang piknik-ria di salah satu planet ukuran mini.

"Wooi… ngapain lo disitu? Lanjutin gih syutingnya… gue belum beraksi nih!" teriak Kira yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian semua Chara GS.

"Telat lo ! syutingnye udah kelar, elo sih pake acara keabisan bensin segala," jawab seorang pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Yzak.

Kira langsung cengo'. Oh My Goat ! gue kan pemeran utamanya? Kenapa gue nggak muncul di phase terakhir? Apa-apaan ini, bisa bisa fans girl gue pada histeris soalnya gue nggak muncul sama sekali. Jahat bener itu orang, kagak gue gaji biar tau rasa lo ! batin Kira dengan nistanya.

Ia menoleh kesamping, mencari sosok cute Shinn. Namun nihil. Ternyata Shinn sudah berkumpul di gerombolan chara GS, tentu saja untuk ber-jepret GS menerima Shinn dengan tangan terbuka, bahkan mungkin Para Chara GS sepertinya lebih menyukai Shinn disbanding Kira. "Sial, gue bakal kalah beken nih," umpat Kira sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Hmm.. itulah cerita singkat tentang produser pelit dan pelayan SPBU.

FIN

Lagu penutup : Quit Nigt (Tanaka Rie) yang dinyanyiin Meer.

Yeeey ! Fict saya yang kedua sudah jadii *sujud syukur*

Maaf kalo abal, alay, gaje, nggak berkenan dihati.

Sudikah anda me-review fict ini? Ya? Ya? Ya?

Review or Flame (asal yang membangun), tulis bagaimana perasaan anda saat membaca fict saya. kalau perlu tuliskan bagian yang anda suka dan tidak suka. :D .. EYD berantakan? Iya memang, oleh karena itu bantu saya untuk membenahi.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca~

P e a r l


End file.
